Many couples are mismatched in their sleep habits. For example a xe2x80x9cnight owlxe2x80x9d may stay up late reading or watching television, or may wake during the night, while an xe2x80x9cearly birdxe2x80x9d generally will sleep early and wake early. When an individual is an early bird and shares a bed with a night owl, that couple has a problem with no readily available solution.
The night owl can leave the room, but may prefer to read in bed, finding it helps the night owl to fall back to sleep. The night owl resents being forced from bed by a sensitive early bird. The early bird can wear eyeshades, but may find this uncomfortable too, unless the early bird is prepared to wear the eyeshades every night, the early bird must anticipate the night owl""s behavior. The night owl can construct rudimentary barriers with pillows and the like, but such barriers are awkward and can collapse with unfortunate results. The couple can sleep in separate bedrooms, but this may damage their relationship.
A bed curtain for individuals sharing a bed, the bed curtain including a substantially flexible barrier for shielding light rays from an individual lying on the bed, said barrier comprising a first section having a first releasable attachment for attaching to a wall proximate a head portion of the bed, a second section operably adapted to maintain a first edge of the barrier in tension intermediate the first corner and the second corner, and a third section proximate the head portion of the bed.